Puisi Dari Hati
by Neutral Kingdom
Summary: Setelah Kuroko memberikan puisi pada salah satu anggota Kisedai,kini giliran siapa yang akan memberikan & mendapatkan puisi selanjutnya? Tapi untuk siapa? 'I'll promise to cherish you and to always hold you in highest regard' lalu 'Menemaniku menempuh segala terjalnya kehidupan yang mungkin akan datang menghadang bersama denganku.' Pokoknya WAJIB baca RANSI Ketawa.RnR Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :** Gimana ya rasanya kalau salah satu anggota GOM ada yang dijadikan tokoh dalam puisi Kuroko? _**D**_ _ **an izinkan aku, Kuroko Tetsuya, untuk selalu bisa bersamamu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kaya maupun miskin, dalam terang atau gelap, dalam tawa maupun tangis.**_ _ **I'll promise to cherish you and to always hold you in highest regard you.. so wil you-'**_ Tapi kok ada kalimat begininyaa? Ini puisi atau mau nembak orang nih?

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **WARNING : 1]** Awas Bosen karena kepanjangan **[2]** Humor garing, maksa, absurd **[3]** Mungkin agak OOC **[4]** _Typo_ **[5]** Dan lain-lain (?)

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **By : Neutral Kingdom**_

* * *

Pernah mendengar pelangi sedang berkumpul selain di langit setelah hujan turun? Nah kalau kalian sedang di SMA Teikou dan sedang bingung mau makan siang di mana, naiklah ke atap sekolah. Maka kalian akan melihat pelangi indah sedang berkumpul makan siang di sana. Eits, tapi ada deng yang membiarkan makan siangnya menganggur dan malah asik sendiri..

"Kuro- ** _chin_** , apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil membuka bungkus maibou nya yang ke-5 saat itu. Yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh untuk menangapi pertanyaan rekannya.

"Aku sedang membuat puisi Murasakibara- ** _kun_** " jawabnya kalem.

"Puisi tentang apa- ** _ssu_**?" Nah yang bertanya kali ini adalah pemilik suara nyaring. Dan karena penasaran pun akhirnya menghampiri Kuroko yang duduk lumayan jauh dari Kise.

"Puisi tentang Aomine- ** _kun_** , Kise- ** _kun_**." Seketika itu juga udara di sekeliling mereka turun drastis. Salahkan saja si pria bersurai merah yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura hitam mencekam.

"Bisa kau perjelas maksudmu Tetsuya? Aku takut salah mengerti keadaan saat ini!" suara tersebut terdengar tajam dan terdapat sedikit intimidasi.

"Sebenarnya di kelasku tadi ada pelajaran sastra Akashi- ** _kun_** , dan sensei yang mengajar memberikan tugas untuk membuat puisi."

"Aku mengerti, tapi kenapa harus Daiki yang menjadi puisimu Tetsuya?" Akashi masih kurang puas dengan jawaban Kuroko.

"Karena Aomine- ** _kun_** adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku Akashi-kun, Aomine lah yang paling sering bersamaku dan dia juga lah yang paling bisa aku mengerti secara keseluruhan." Jawab Kuroko yang masih tetap kalem di bawah aura intimidasi Akashi.

Dan tentu saja ada yang masih bisa memperlihatkan rona merah di bawah aura intimidasi Akashi.

"Tet.. Tetsu, kau membuat aku malu saja! Aku merasa tersanjung bila kau anggap sebagai yang paling dekat denganmu hingga membuatmu bisa menjadi inspirasi dari puisimu." Langsung saja Aomine dihujani tatapan membunuh dari titan ungu yang sedang meremas bungkus maibou yang sedang digenggamnya, manusia tsundere yang mengepalkan tangan kirinya, sesosok makhluk kuning yang sudah berurai air mata, dan anak bersurai merah yang makin menguarkan aura percampuran antara aura intimidasi, aura membunuh, dan aura cemburu berat.

"Baiklah Tetsuya, aku ingin mendengar puisi buatanmu. Dan jangan membantah atau menolak permintaanku, karena kau paling tau apa yang tidak menjadi kesukaanku bukan?"

"As you wish my Lord!" Jawab Kuroko dengan suara dan wajah datar, namun jangan sebut Akashi sebagai seorang kaisar jika ia tidak bisa menangkap nada jengkel dan menyindir dari ucapan Kuroko. Tetapi karena orang itu adalah Kuroko, maka Akashi hanya mengabaikannya saja. Ya, **HANYA** Kuroko. Jika bukan Kuroko, mungkin gunting Akashi lah yang akan melayani orang tersebut.

* * *

 ** _'Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kegelapan adalah hal yang menyedihkan. Tapi tidak bagiku._**  
 ** _Lihatlah Aomine-kun yang walau gelap bisa menjadi sebuah cahaya yang kuat._**  
 ** _Yang walau gelap, cahaya yang dimilikinya bisa dibagikan kepada orang lain._**  
 ** _Walau gelap, ia bisa memberikan keberanian bagi orang lain yang membutuhkan dukungan dengan cahayanya._**  
 ** _Walau gelap, engkau akan merasa aman karena rasanya nyaman yang terpancar dari Aomine-kun._** ** _Walau gelap . . '_**

* * *

"Stop-Stop Tetsu! Kau ingin membuatkan aku puisi atau menghinaku sih?" Gerutu sang kegelapan - err.. maksudnya pria pemilik kulit gelap yang menjadi **bintang** pada puisi Kuroko.

"Tentu saja membuat puisi untukmu Aomine- _ **kun**_. Apalagi menurutmu?" Jawab Kuroko sambil memiringkan wajah datarnya yang seketika berubah menjadi sangat imut dan membuat ledakan emosi Aomine mereda seketika.

"Sudahlah Aomine, biarkan Kuroko untuk melanjutkan puisinya! Bukan berarti aku tertarik untuk mendengarkan pusi Kuroko-nanodayo. Atau aku peduli padamu ya! Ingat itu- _ **n** **anodayo**_!" Ucap Midorima se- _cool_ mungkin untuk tidak menertawakan Aomine sambil membenarkan letak kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Benar- _ **ssu**_! Biarkan Kuroko- _ **cchi**_ untuk melanjutkan puisinya. Kurasa itu puisi yang bagus- _ **ssu**_!" Ujar Kise sambil menahan tawa yang sebenarnya sudah terlalu keras untuk ukuran tawa yang ditahan.

"Ah.. Puisinya benar-benar menggambarkan Mine- _ **chin**_ , Kuro- _ **chin**_. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mendengar lanjutan puisimu Kuro- _ **chin**_." Lanjut si bayi titan sambil membuka keripik kentang rasa cumi bakar.

"Baiklah akan kulanjutkan karena kita sudah sepakat." Sang pembuat puisi pun akhirnya angkat suara setelah berbagai intrupsi yang diterimanya.

"Hei Tetsu.. Siapa bilang kalau aku sepakat untuk melanjutkan mendengarkan puisimu itu haah?!" Ucap Aomine dengan suara setengah membentak karena mulai gusar dengan sang bayangan yang tidak mengerti bahwa perasaan Aomine yang sehalus _toufu_ itu mulai tersakiti secara tidak langsung akibat dari puisi yang dibuat oleh Kuroko.

"Daiki, sekali lagi kau mengintrupsi atau memotong puisi Tetsuya, maka lidahmu yang akan kupotong selanjutnya!" Sang kaisar yang sedang puas karena isi puisi Kuroko akhirnya angkat suara dengan sebuah gunting yang siap lepas landas dari tangannya untuk diterbangkan tepat ke arah Aomine.

* * *

 _ **'Walau gelap, seharusnya kita bisa mengambil hikmah atas keberadaan sang kegelapan.**_  
 _ **Alasannya adalah karena gelap bisa membuat ku melihat sisi lain dari dunia ini.**_  
 _ **Sisi lain yang jarang untuk dilihat atau terlihat oleh yang lainnya.**_  
 _ **Dan bukankah kegelapan bisa menghasilkan sebuah kehangatan?**_  
 _ **Kehangatan yang akan timbul saat malam tiba, saat rasa dingin menyerangmu.**_  
 _ **Kehangatan yang datang dari rasa ingin melindungi yang lainnya dan membuat kita berkumpul untuk membuat kehangatan tersebut.**_  
 _ **Jadi gelap bukanlah sebuah alasan kita untuk berlari menjauh, tapi alasan untuk berkumpul, dan membuat sebuah ikatan yang bernama kehangatan.**_  
 _ **Seperti Aomine-kun yang walau gelap namun bisa membuatku hangat dengan sosoknya yang selalu di sisiku untuk mendukungku saat aku merasa sulit.**_  
 _ **Rasa hangatnya lah yang mengalahkan gelap dirinya untuk membuatku bertahan, dan untuk berjuang agar bisa berdiri di samping cahaya yang walau sosoknya gelap.**_  
 _ **Karena sosoknya lah aku mampu untuk terus berjuang, berjuang untuk bisa diakui olehnya, berjuang untuk bisa membantunya, dan berjuang untuk bisa berjalan sejajar bersamanya.**_

* * *

'Kenapa rasanya puisi di bagian ini romantis sekali- _ **ssu**_!' Batin Kise kesal.

'Aku merasa seperti mendengar surat cinta- ** _nandayo_**!' Batin Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya-lagi.

'Nyam.. Kurasa Kuro- ** _chin_** menyukai Mine- ** _chin_** , nyam' Batin Murasakibara asal.

"Tetsuya.. Apa kau berusaha untuk mengatakan perasaanmu pada Daiki? Di hadapanku saat ini?" Jelas kan ini protesan dari siapa?

"Tentu saja Akashi- _ **kun.**_ Bukankah puisi ini kubuat untuk Aomine- _ **kun**_? Sudah pasti isi puisinya tentang perasaanku terhadap Aomine- _ **kun**_ bukan?" Nah jawaban dari orang tidak peka ini sukses membuat semua yang ada di sana bungkam.

"Su-sudahlah.. Lanjutkan saja puisimu itu Kuroko! Bukan berarti aku peduli pada nyawamu- _ **nanodayo**_!" Dan ucapan Midorima langsung dihadiahi lirikan tajam dari sang kaisar merah.

"Baiklah akan kulanjutkan. Kumohon jangan ada yang mengintrupsi lagi yaa.."

* * *

 _ **'Air got yang berwarna gelap pun dapat memberikan kehidupan untuk kecebong-kecebong kecil hingga mereka bisa mendapatkan jati diri mereka yang sesungguhnya.**_  
 _ **Jati diri yang lebih dewasa dan disegani.**_  
 _ **Jadi dapat disimpulkan bahwa variabel terikat yaitu gelap dapat mempengaruhi kecebong yang di sini dikatakan sebagai variabel bebas dalam pertumbuhan dan perkembangannya. Dan dapat disimpulkan bahwa gelap tidak menghambat kita untuk maju.'**_

* * *

Hening.. Kuroko sengaja menghentikan dirinya untuk membacakan puisi buatannya. Karena ia tahu, akan ada yang-

"Apa maksudmu dengan kecebong-kecebong itu mendapatkan jati diri mereka yang sesungguhnya- _ **nanodayo**_? Bu-bukannya aku penasaran- ** _nanodayo_**!"

"Iya- _ **ssu**_! Apa juga maksudnya dengan menjadi lebih dewasa dan disegani. Dan kenapa harus air got- _ **ssu**_?" - 'Dan kenapa suasana romantis yang kurasakan tadi berubah cepat sekali menjadi _absurd seperti ini- **ssu**_?' lanjut Kise dalam hatinya.

"Iya Kuro- _ **chin**_.. Dan apa hubungannya dengan variabel bebas dan variabel terikat?"

\- mengintrupsinya.

"Akashi- _ **kun**_ , apa kau tidak ingin melemparkan pertanyaan juga padaku?" Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia tidak menanyakan pendapat dari si tokoh dalam puisinya.

"Apa kau mengharapkanku untuk bertanya sesuatu padamu Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya merasa kurang saja Akashi- _ **kun**_. Baiklah, akan aku jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian."

"Maksudku kecebong-kecebong itu mendapatkan jati diri tentu saja ketika mereka berubah menjadi katak Midorima- _ **kun.**_ Bukankah saat kelas 10 kita sudah mempelajari tentang fase kehidupan katak? Jadi, jati diri yang kumaksudkan di sini adalah saat kecebong-kecebong tersebut berubah menjadi katak. Apa kau mengerti Midorima- _ **kun**_?"

'Mengerti? Apa yang ia harapkan dari penjelasan absurd macam itu- _ **nanodayo**_?!' Batin Midorima _sweatdrop_ , namun ia tetap menganggukan kepalanya.

"Nah untuk Kise- ** _kun_** , maksud dari menjadi 'lebih dewasa dan disegani' adalah saat kecebong menjadi katak, fase itu adalah fase kedewasaan untuk kaum mereka. Dan maksud dari disegani adalah saat mereka menjadi kecebong, mereka biasa dijadikan sebagai sumber makanan untuk kura-kura atau ikan predator. Tapi saat kecebong berubah menjadi katak, mereka bukan saja menjadi dewasa, tapi status kebangsawanan mereka dalam dunia katak juga meningkat. Sehingga mereka bisa lebih memiliki kebebasan untuk menentukan jalan hidup mereka sendiri. Dan kenapa air got? Karena kecebong yang kuketahui hidup di air got. Bukan di air laut atau air tawar."

Para anggota Kisedai langsung _sweatdrop_ berjamaah di tempat. 'A-apa di dunia katak ada gelar kebangsawanan- _ **ssu**_? Dan.. Kenapa alasannya bertambah _absurd_ sekali?' Ingin sekali pertanyaan batin itu Kise lempar pada Kuroko- kalau saja tidak ada lirikan tajam dengan aura membunuh yang ia tahu dengan jelas siapa pemiliknya. Jadi ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja. Pasrah.

"Untuk Murasakibara- _ **kun,**_ aku hanya ingin saja. Tidak ada maksud lain. Apa menurutmu hal mengenai variabel tersebut aneh di dalam puisi ku?"

"Menurutku, asal Kuro- _ **chin**_ pede dengan hal itu, tidak masalah jika ada variabel di dalam puisimu. Nah Kuro- _ **chin**_ lanjutkan puisimu, aku takut _snack-_ ku akan habis sebelum kau selesai dengan puisimu." Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

* * *

 _ **'Ingatlah bahwa tanpa kegelapan, maka bintang-bintang yang indah tidak akan bisa kita lihat dan nikmati keindahannya saat malam tiba.**_  
 _ **Maka jangan takut gelap, sama seperti aku yang tidak takut dengan Aomine-kun yang gelap.**_

 _ **Sebab aku adalah satu di antara bintang-bintang yang mendapatkan cahaya di kegelapan yang aku sendiri tak mampu untuk menembusnya.**_  
 _ **Jangan pernah kalian lihat bagaimana gelapnya Aomine-kun, tapi lihatlah cahaya yang tercipta karena kekuatannya tersebut.**_

 _ **Kekuatan cahaya yang dapat menghilangkan kegelapan-kegelapan lainnya, seperti diriku yang tertolong oleh cahaya yang dimiliki Aomine-kun.**_  
 _ **Tanpa dirinya, gelapnya diriku yang berwujud kelemahan tak akan bisa hilang tanpa bantuan cahaya seperti Aomine-kun**_

 _ **Aomine-kun lah cahaya yang setia menyinari dan mendampingiku sejak awal diriku menapaki sebuah jalan, yang bahkan diriku sendiri tidak yakin untuk melanjutkan langkahku pada jalan tersebut.**_  
 _ **Maka dari itu, terimakasih pada Aomine-kun untuk cahaya yang kau berikan untuk membuat bayangan sepertiku mampu untuk berada di sisimu.**_

 _ **Dan izinkan aku, Kuroko Tetsuya, untuk selalu bisa bersamamu Aomine Daiki-kun, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kaya maupun miskin, dalam terang atau gelap, dalam tawa maupun tangis.**_  
 _ **I'll promise to cherish you and to always hold you in highest regard. So Aomine-kun, will you . . '**_

* * *

"HENTIKAN- _ **ssu**_!" Teriak Kise histeris

"TIDAK BOLEH- _ **nanodayo**_!" Midorima OOC karena ikutan histeris

"JANGAN LANJUTKAN Kuro- _ **chin**_!" Nah yang ini sampe menjatuhkan snack kesayangannya.

"Tetsuya.. Apa kau berusaha untuk menghancurkanku saat ini? Apa kau berusaha untuk menghancurkan kesabaran yang kuciptakan sejak awal kau membuat puisimu itu? Apa kau berusaha untuk menghancurkan kepercayaanku padamu? Apa kau berusaha. . "

"Cukup Akashi-kun. Kenapa kau jadi OOC begitu?" Potong Kuroko, yang langsung membuat Akashi menatap tajam Kuroko. Sedangkan Aomine lagi berusaha untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang sedang mengalami ledakan bahagia karena kalimat-kalimat romantis dari Kuroko.

"Ap-Apakah Kuroko- _ **cchi**_ berusaha untuk melamar Ahomine- _ **cchi**_ di hadapan kami semua- ** _ssu_**? Apa Kuroko- ** _cchi_** sedang berusaha untuk membunuh kami semua- ** _ssu_**?!" Rengek Kise dengan suara yang diyakini mampu untuk memecahkan gendang telinga bayi baru lahir.

"Melamar? Melamar apa maksudmu Kise- _ **kun**_? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang sudah lama kupendam dari awal Aomine- ** _kun_** datang sebagai cahayaku." Jawab Kuroko datar namun dengan suara tajam. Lagian apa masalah anggota Kisedai jika ia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya.

Diabaikannya tajaman penuh intimidasi dan aura hitam pekat dengan unsur membunuh yang dilayangkan Akashi khusus untuknya siang ini. Dan saat ini Kuroko memandang lurus ke mata Aomine yang entah mengapa terlihat gugup namun senyum tak lepas dari wajah cahayanya itu.

" _ **So Aomine-kun, 'Will you always be my best partner in basketball forever in our lifetime that we have?'"**_

 _Loading Process . . . 10%_

 _Loading Process . . . 40%_

 _Loading Process . . . 70%_

 _Loading Process . . . 100%_

Seringaian bengis Akashi lah yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi setelah Kuroko hampir saja meluluh lantahkan perasaannya. Dilanjutkan Kise yang bisa kembali bernapas lega setelah napasnya sempat tertunda dan langsung berusaha menahan tawanya yang **lagi-lagi** mana mungkin bisa ditahan olehnya. Murasakibara yang mulai pulih akhirnya memilih untuk memunguti snack nya yang tumpah akibat jatuh, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri olehnya bahwa ia merasa senang dengan kalimat terakhir dari puisi Kuroko. Dan Midorima yang sebelumnya menganga OOC bisa memingkemkan mulutnya kembali dan menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak bergerak se-inch pun dan terbatuk-batuk karena berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak terlihat oleh yang lainnya.

"Tentu saja Tetsuya. Daiki **TIDAK** akan bisa menolak keinginanmu. Dia akan **SELALU** menjadi **PARTNER BASKET** untukmu. **SELAMANYA**. Dan maafkan aku yang sempat berpikir _negative_ tentangmu Tetsuya."

"Terimakasih Akashi-kun. Dan aku memaafkanmu."

'Bruk' Aomine pingsan di tempat.

 **END**

 **Omake?**

 **Review Please \\(^_^)/**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Yeaaayyyy akhirnya di _publish_ juga setelah sekian lama mendekam di leptop saja hoho.. Minna- ** _san_** yang baik hati dan tidak sombong.. sudilah kiranya memberi review pada fanfic pertama hamba ini. Maaf kalau humornya maksa -_- maklum saja, saya orang yang garing di dunia nyata (?) Oh iya, jangan ninggalin jejak berupa flame yaa.. Saya takut bunuh diri dengan gantung diri di cabang pohon toge kalau sampe nerima flame.

Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia membacanya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary :** Setelah tragedi puisi yang dialami oleh Aomine, tidak lantas membuat perasaannya surut pada orang **_itu_**. Apa jadinya kalau Aomine memberanikan dirinya mengungkapkan perasaannya juga pada orang **_tersebut_**? Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kise?

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **WARNING : 1]** Awas Bosen karena kepanjangan menuju menu utama nya fufu.. **[2]** Humor **LEBIH** garing, maksa, absurd dari chapter sebelumnya

 **[3]** Mungkin agak OOC **[4]** _Typo_ **[5]** _Romance_ ga terlalu dapet **[6]** _Review_ kubalas terakhir yaa.. **[7]** Dan lain-lain (?)

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **By : Neutral Kingdom**_

* * *

Pada pagi yang cerah di SMA Teikou di saat siswa-siswinya yang kebanyakan belum hadir kecuali mereka yang merupakan siswa teladan atau mereka yang meneladani sikap siswa teladan agar dapat menyontek tugas yang harus dikumpulkan hari itu, sebuah kegelapan menghampiri sebuah keindahan dunia - Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsu.. Bisakah kita bertemu setelah sekolah selesai?" Kuroko menatap langsung mata sang kegelapan yang terlihat gelisah. "Berdua saja. Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu!" Lanjut sang kegelapan dengan nada gugup.

"Hu-um. Tentu saja Aomine- _ **kun**_. Sehabis pulang sekolah. Hanya berdua saja. Di taman belakang sekolah bagaimana?" Si pria gelap tersebut mengangguk dan kemudian meninggalkan Kuroko tanpa mengucapkan salam atau terimakasih.

Dan Kuroko hanya melanjutkan membaca novelnya yang sempat terganggu dengan datangnya si kegelapan.

(Aomine : Weh BAKA AUTHOR! Sampe kapan LO MANGGIL GUE KEGELAPAN HAAAHHH?! *Author cabut*)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi musik dari surga terdengar mengalun dengan merdu di telinga para siswa-siswi SMA Teikou, _**Hell yeah**_ bel jam pulang sekolah merupakan suara yang paling di _**favorite-**_ kan dan paling di agungkan oleh seluruh siswa-siswi di dunia. Terlihat 4 kepala dengan wana merah, ungu, hijau, dan biru tua berjalan seirama dengan wajah angkuh bak pangeran menuju sebuah kelas yang diisi oleh si pirang berisik dan si vanilla datar (?).

"Tetsuya-cchi! Ayo pulang bersama- ** _ssu_**!" Ajak seorang pemuda dengan suara kelewat nyaring ketika empat sahabatnya yang lain telah memasuki kelasnya.

"Maaf Kise- _ **kun**_ , aku sudah memiliki janji dengan seseorang sehabis pulang sekolah. Jadi kau dan yang lain pulang saja terlebih dahulu." Tolak Kuroko dengan sopan. Akashi yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan introgasi.

" _ **Well**_ Tetsuya.. Kenapa bisa aku tidak tau kalau kau membuat janji dengan seseorang yang membuatmu tidak bisa pulang bersamaku? Apa janji itu lebih penting dariku Tetsuya?"

(Author : Ehem Akashi- _ **kun**_ , sebenarnya yang pulang bersama Kuroko bukan dirimu saja loh, kalau kau mau tau, yaa.. Hanya jika kamu ingin tau! Akashi : Jadi kau ingin bilang bahwa aku salah Neutral- _ **san**_? *megang gunting* *Author cabut [lagi]*)

"Untuk kau ketahui Akashi- _ **kun**_ , semua yang kulakukan tidak selalu harus diketahui olehmu bukan? Dan penting tidaknya suatu janji yang kumiliki, tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu. Memangnya siapa dirimu hingga semua urusanku harus dibandingkan dengan pentingnya dirimu?" Balas Kuroko dengan nada datar dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya juga di dadanya.

Jawaban dengan nada datar itu tentu saja membuat sebuah perempatan imajiner terbentuk di dahi Akashi, membuat Midorima menganga _**OOC**_ (lagi), membuat napas Kise menjadi terhenti sesaat karena tidak berani bernapas sangking mengintimidasinya suasana saat ini, membuat Murasakibara mengabaikan tangannya yang mengambang ingin menyuap keripik ke mulutnya, dan membuat jantung si kegelapan- Aomine mendadak berdetak dengan lebih cepat karena gugup, namun dapat ia tutupi dengan wajah datar.

"Tetsuya.. Kau harus tau prioritas dalam sebuah kehidupan. Dan kau harus tau, BAH-WA a-ku A-KA-SHI SEI-JUU-ROU menempati urutan teratas dalam berbagai aspek kehidupan manusia. Dan itu termasuk oleh MU!" Akashi berusaha menekankan namanya pada Kuroko agar pria tidak peka itu mengerti bahwa ia ingin merasa dipentingkan dalam hidup Kuroko.

"Yang kupelajari saat kita kelas 10 adalah, urutan teratas dalam kehidupan adalah manusia. Dan aku adalah seorang manusia, Akashi- _ **kun**_. Yang menyebabkan aku, KUROKO TETSUYA merupakan sebuah prioritas dalam kehidupan ini. Terutama dalam kehidupanku sendiri. Dan dalam prioritas hidupku, aku memiliki prioritas lain yang kuanggap penting, yaitu melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan Akashi- _ **kun**_!" Balas Kuroko yang mulai kesal,namun tetap dengan intonasi datar serta wajah datar -_-

"Tetsuya.."

"Akashi- _ **kun**_ , kumohon jangan buat masalah sepele ini menjadi besar. Aku memiliki janji penting yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan. Dan jangan mengira bahwa janji penting ini bisa menggesermu dari tempat yang seharusnya dalam hidupku Akashi- _ **kun.**_ Jadi bisakah kau dan yang lain pergi? Dan kumohon jangan ada yang mengikutiku. Kalian tentu percaya padaku bukan?" Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kuroko langsung saja membuat mereka Skak Mat.

Hening..

Sebenarnya bisa saja Akashi lagi-lagi membantai Kuroko dengan kata-katanya yang tak ingin dibantah. Tapi ini Kuroko loh. Pria mungil nan imut yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling Akashi tidak ingin sakiti. Apalagi olehnya sendiri. Dan lihatlah keteguhan dimata Kuroko saat ini. Mau kau bombardir seperti apapun, ia tidak akan menarik kalimat yang telah ia ucapkan. As expected from him.

"Haahh.. Baiklah Tetsuya. Aku mengalah. HANYA UNTUKMU! Dan berhati-hatilah." Keadaan yang mencekam pun akhirnya cair dengan sikap Akashi yang mengacak lembut surai biru muda Kuroko."Untuk kau ketahui, aku tau bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menggeser posisi ku dari hidupmu. Aku tau hal itu karena aku selalu benar. Dan berada di sisimu adalah suatu hal benar dalam hidupku yang tidak bisa dibantah oleh siapapun." Bisik Akashi lembut tepat di telinga Kuroko yang membuat jantung si penggemar _**vanillashake**_ tersebut berdetak secara _**abnormal**_ karenanya. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan kelas Kuroko dengan diikuti oleh sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaahhh... Sebenarnya Kuroko- ** _cchi_** memiliki urusan apa- _ **ssu**_?! Ini sangat membuatku penasaraaannnn- _ **ssu**_..." Histeris makhluk bersuarai matahari dengan suara membahana. Membuat beberapa pejalan kaki menoleh ke arahnya, yang secara otomatis pula melihat pasukan yang berjalan bersamanya.

"Berhentilah berteriak _**Baka**_ Kise! Kau membuat kami malu- _ **nanodayo**_!" Ujar Midorima kesal sambil membenarkan kacamatanya untuk sedikit menutupi wajahnya yang merah karena malu menjadi objek para pejalan kaki.

"Tapi- _ **ssu**_! Tidak biasanya Kuroko- _ **cchi**_ memiliki rahasia seperti ini- _ **ssu**_. Walau Kuroko- _ **cchi**_ tidak terlalu terbuka pada kita- _ **ssu-**_ tapi ia tidak akan pernah tertutup jika hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang kan- ** _ssu?_** Kecuali orang yang membuat janji dengannya dianggap sangat istimewa oleh Kuroko- _ **cchi-ssu**_! Bukankah hal ini aneh- _ **ssu**_? Benar-benar aneh- _ **ssu**_! Huaaaa...- _ **ssu**_!" Celoteh Kise dengan satu tarikan napas dan jangan lupa jeritan suaranya yang mampu memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Apalagi telinga seseorang yang mendengar kata ' _orang yang dianggap istimewa oleh Kuroko'_.

"Ryouta.. **Hentikan** memberikan sufix menjijikanmu itu pada setiap kalimat yang kau ucapkan. Atau kau lebih memilih agar aku yang melakukannya untuk membuat lidahmu berhenti mengucapkan sufix menjijkan itu?" Ancam Akashi dengan ditemani gunting cantiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat yang berbeda pada waktu yang sama di taman belakang sekolah.

"Jadi Aomine- ** _kun_** , keperluan apa yang kau miliki denganku?" Tanya Kuroko untuk memecahkan keheningan yang telah tercipta selama 5 menit sejak mereka sampai di taman belakang sekolah.

"Uumm.. Aku ingin kau mendengar mengenai perasaanku Tetsu. Karena jujur saja, perasaan ini sudah tidak bisa kupendam lebih lama lagi. Apalagi sejak aku mendengar puisimu. Karena kejujuranmu itulah yang menuntunku untuk jujur pada perasaanku ini. Jadi, mau kah kau mendengarnya Tetsu?" Jawab Aomine gugup.

"Tentu saja Aomine- ** _kun_**. Aku pasti akan mendengarkanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Back to other's side_

"Nee.. Mina-chin, kenapa aku tidak melihat Mine-chin ya? Apa dia ditelan kegelapan?" Suara malas Murasakibara membuat 3 teman seperjalanannya berhenti melangkah.

"Ah iyaa.. Mana si Ahomine?" Kise sudah mulai ribut dengan suara cemprengnya, namun dengan mematuhi aturan Akashi untuk tidak menggunakan suffix **_ssu_** nya untuk saat ini.

"Shintarou.. Ke mana Daiki?"

"A-aku tidak tau- ** _nanodayo_**. Kau kira aku ibunya?" Jawaban lancang Midorima di tengah _**bad mood**_ Akashi tentu saja menghasilkan gunting melayang yang menancap di aspal sebelah kanan kakinya. Dan Midorima hanya bisa membatu.

"Sejak kapan Daiki tidak ada Atsushi?"

"Nyam.. Sejak kita meninggalkan gerbang sekolah Aka- ** _chin_**." Jawab Murasakibara santai sambil mengunyah keripiknya.

 **CRASH**..

Plastik keripik yang dipegang Murasakibara terbelah secara vertikal dikarenakam sebuah gunting yang melayang dengan indahnya dan sekarang sudah menancap dengan lebih indah pada sebuah batang pohon sakura.

"Dan.. Kenapa baru kau katakan sekarang Atsushi?" Terdengar nada intimidasi pada suara Akashi. Tentu saja hal itu membuat si bayi titan menatap nanar pada snack terakhir miliknya yang dengan indah jatuh bertaburan ke Murasakibara untuk menghancurkan Aomine karena _**snack**_ terakhirnya yang menjadi korban Akashi sebagai **_payback_** untuk si kegelapan.

"Karena kukira Mine- _ **chin**_ akan segera kembali Aka-chin." Murasakibara mencoba menahan suaranya yang hampir pecah. Heii.. kehilangan snack terakhir rasanya seperti kehilangan hasrat untuk hidup bagi Murasakibara.

"Kita kembali ke sekolah." ABSOLUT. Nyawa mana yang berani nentang Akashi kalau begini ceritanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pernahkah kau sadar bahwa suaramu memiliki daya hancur maha dahsyat? Ya.. Kau memiliki suara yang dapat menghancurkan pertahanan hatiku. Kau mampu meluluhlantahkannya dan langsung mengadakan invansi besar-besaran pada hatiku. Bahkan kehancuran yang terjadi pada perang dunia ke-3 saja masih kalah dengan hancurnya pertahanan hati yang tak mampu untukku bangun kembali hanya karena mendengar suaramu.."

"Ano Aomine- _ **kun**_. Memangnya kau tahu kapan perang dunia itu terjadi? Dan apa kau tahu negara mana yang menjadi penyerang dan diserang pada saat itu? Memangnya kau tahu siapa negara sekutu yang mereka miliki pada saat itu? Mem-.."

" _ **Chotto matte**_ Tetsuu! Kenapa kau malah bertanya mengenai perang dunia ke-3? Tentu saja aku tidak tahu kan! Apa kau bodoh huh?" Aomine kesal karena untuk kesekian kalinya puisi yang tengah ia bacakan dipotong oleh kalian ingat bahwa Aomine sedang mengutarakan isi hatinya, dan seseorang yang sedang ditatapnya itu malah mengritik isi hatinya?

"Aku kan hanya merasa aneh saja Aomine- ** _kun._** Kalau kau tidak tau apa-apa mengenai perang itu,mengapa memasukkan perang dunia ke-3 pada puisimu? Apa kau tidak takut dianggap bodoh karena hal itu" Jawab Kuroko dengan nada andalannya-datar dan wajah tanpa dosa.

Aomine mengacak surai biru tuanya frustasi. Tiga paragraf sudah ia bacakan puisinya termasuk yang baru saja ia bacakan, dan selalu dihentikan oleh pertanyaan konyol bayangannya itu. "Tetsu kumohon, jika kamu menghargai perasaanku, tolong berhenti memotong puisiku. Ini tentang perasaanku Tetsu. Kumohon dengar dan mengertilah. Aku hanya ingin berusaha jujur padamu." Ujar Aomine dengan suara melas + frustasi.

Kuroko menatap datar Aomine sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pak supir taksi, jika kau masih mengemudikan taksimu selambat Ryota menggunakan otaknya, mundurlah. Aku yang akan mengemudikannya!" Akashi sangat jengkel saat ini. Pasalnya ia seharusnya sudah sampai di SMA Teikou dalam waktu 5 menit jika ia menggunakan jasa taksi. Namun nyatanya ia masih duduk di dalam taksi tersebut walau sudah menempuh waktu selama 15 menit dikarenakan penutupan jalan yang sedang diperbaiki dan mengharuskan si supir mengambil jalan memutar.

Langsung saja si supir taksi mencet-mencet klakson dengan sintingnya. Heeyyy.. Siapa yang tidak sinting jika kau diposisi si supir taksi? Di pelototi, diberikan aura membunuh plus-plus, dihajar dengan kalimat dingin dengan gunting yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di leher kanannya (di Jepang kursi mobil bagian pengemudi di sebelah kiri). Cukup bukan cobaan si supir taksi tersebut?

Dan hasilnya kini mereka sudah ada di SMA Teikou. Setelah Akashi membayar dengan jumlah yang hampir 5 kali lipat karena tidak ada uang kecil, Akashi langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas Tetsuya.

"Uum.. Kuro-chin tidak ada di kelasnya." Komentar Murasakibara.

"Shintarou.. Aku ingin kau menggunakan otakmu bila memang otakmu bisa bekerja untuk menganalisa ke mana Tetsuya dan Daiki saat ini." Ucap-perintah Akashi mutlak. Midorima yang diminta- diperintahkan hal tersebut langsung nurut, ya daripada kali ini guntingnya Akashi benar nancep di kakinya gimana hayoo?

Sebenarnya Akashi sudah mengira kemungkinan di mana Kuroko dan Aomine yang diduganya sedang bersama saat ini. Tapi ia ingin mengelaknya, maka dari itu ia meminta Midorima berpikir kemungkinan si cahaya dan bayangan itu berada saat ini.

"Menurut analisaku, mereka ada di taman belakang sekolah-nanodayo. Mungkin saja keperluan yang Kuroko maksud adalah, ia akan menembak seseorang atau ditembak seseorang. Ta-tapi itu hanya analisa ku saja-nanodayo."

 **CRASH**

Gunting Akashi kali ini menancap di dinding belakang Midorima. Bukan karena jawaban Midorima sebenarnya, tapi karena perkiraannya tepat 100% seperti Midorima.

"Tetsuya- **KU** ingin menembak seseorang? Akan kubunuh orang itu. Atau ada yang menembaknya? Biar kutembak beneran dia dengan pistol di rumahku!" Akashi yang geram langsung berjalan cepat menuju taman belakang sekolah. Dengan diikuti kembali oleh 3 teman setianya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Walau banyak yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah sebuah cahaya. Bagiku, kau adalah cahayaku. Cahaya yang amat menyilaukan, yang bahkan mataku saja sungguh takut untuk menatapmu. Tapi lebih menakutkan lagi bila kau tidak tertangkap oleh retinaku."

"U-um.. Aku tidak menyangka bisa mendengar kata retina yang terdengar intelek itu dari mulutmu Aomine- _ **kun**_." Ujar Kuroko polos

" ** _Urusai_** Tetsu! Biarkan aku melanjutkannya lagi!" Kuroko hanya mengangguk. "Huh.. Sampai mana tadi aku sudah membacanya! Aah ini! Baiklah akan kulanjutkan."

"Maka dari itu, maukah kau menjadi cahaya bagiku yang gelap ini? Menerangi kegelapan yang biasa kulewati seorang diri. Menemani gelapnya hari-hariku dengan senyum cerah menawanmu?-

Aku menyu-"

 **CRASH**

"Berani kau lanjutkan kalimat laknat itu, maka neraka yang akan kau kunjungi detik ini juga Daiki!" Geram Akashi sambil berjalan ke arah dua sejoli yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran.

' _Cih.. Romantis sekali suasananya!_ ' Batin Akashi muak.

"Hu-uh?" Aomine masih belum _ **loading**_ dengan bahaya yang sedang mengintainya. Sedangkan Kuroko menatap tajam Akashi yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jadi? Apa yang Akashi- _ **kun**_ dan lainnya lakukan di sini?"

"Ka-kami mencari si Ahomine yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba- _ **ssu**_!"

 **CRASH**

"Ryouta.. Suffix mu!" Kise langsung bungkam.

"Jika memang kalian mencari Aomine- _ **kun**_ , kenapa tidak memanggilnya saat melihat ia bersamaku saat ini? Kenapa Akashi- _ **kun**_ malah melemparnya dengan gunting?" Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak sengaja Tetsuya. Jangan berbicara seolah-olah aku sengaja melakukannya, kau membuatku terluka dengan berbicara seperti itu. Tanganku terpeleset tadi. Itu saja." Kuroko hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Yakali ada gunting kepeleset tepat banget terbangnya di tengah-tengah antara dirinya dan Aomine.

"Ja-jadi.. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Aomine yang sepertinya sudah sadar akan marabahaya yang menimpanya. Dan benar saja, bukan jawaban yang ia dapat. Tetapi tatapan membunuh dari 4 sahabatnya.

' _Huh gara-gara si kegelapan bodoh itu, aku dilempar gunting oleh Akashi-cchi!'_

 _'Kalau bukan sahabatnya, mungkin sudah kubunuh dia-nanodayo! Bu-bukan berarti aku menganggap dia sahabatku-nanodayo!"_ Uhm.. Midorima, di alam batinpun kau masih tetap tsundere -_-

 _'Gara-gara Mine-chin aku kehilangan snack berhargaku! Dan aku sekarang tidak bisa memakan apa-apa gara-gara dia! Akan kuhancurkan kau Mine-chin!_

"Kau tidak tau kesalahanmu Daiki? Haruskah kusebut segala dosa yang kau perbuat hari ini? Perlukah aku sekaligus membuatkan acara penyucian dosa yang kau lakukan hari ini? Apa darahmu cukup untuk penyucian itu?"

Hening..

"Akashi- ** _kun_** berlebihan. Tidak ada acara penyucian dosa dengan darah. Akashi- _ **kun**_ ikutan aliran sesat ya?"

Hening..

Akashi menghela napas dengan berat. Frustasi. Ia tidak bisa membentak makhluk mungil di depannya. Ia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal nista tersebut. Hei.. _Gentlemen_ tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada orang yang ia anggap penting bukan?

"Aku letih. Segera jelaskan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Karena jika kalian berdua menolak untuk menjelaskan, neraka akan kuciptakan untuk kalian mulai besok. Dan itu berlaku juga untuk kalian Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsushi." Ucap Akashi jelas sambil melirik tiga sahabat yang ada di belakangnya.

 ** _Sial_**! Batin ketiganya kompak

"Ne.. Mine- _ **chin**_ , aku akan bersungguh-sungguh untuk menghancurkanmu jika kau tidak segera menjelaskan yang sebenarnya."

"Betul itu Ahomine- _ **cchi**_! Ceritakan apa yang terjadi saat ini! Aku tidak mau mati sia-sia karena dirimu yang sok misterius itu!"

"Ahomine.. Aku tidak peduli jika kau mau mati muda. Tapi setidaknya jangan ngajak-ngajak orang- _ **nanodayo**_! A-aku bilang seperti ini bukan karena aku takut pada Akashi yaa!"

Si subjek yang menjadi sampah dari kekesalan teman-temannya hanya diam membatu.

 _Pluk._

Kuroko menaruh tangan kanannya di bahu kiri Aomine.

"Jelaskan pada mereka tentang keadaan kita saat ini Aomine- _ **kun**_. Kurasa menghindari topik ini dari mereka pun akan percuma. Cepat atau lambat mereka harus mengetahui tentang kita saat ini." Saran Kuroko dengan suara lembut dan tatapan teduh.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kalimatmu agar tidak terdengar ambigu Tetsuya?" Oke aura Akashi berubah menjadi lebih tidak mengenakan saat ini.

"Oi.. Oii Akashi.. Aku akan jelaskan. Ja-jadi jangan mengeluarkan jurus auramu itu. Dan aku akan menjelaskan dengan caraku sendiri. Sebuah puisi. Dan tidak ada yang boleh mengintrupsinya." Ujar Aomine dengan nada serius.

"Bacakan." Titah sang kaisar-pun turun meminta- memaksa untuk dilaksanakan.

* * *

' _ **Aku tau banyak yang mengatakan betapa bodohnya diriku.**_

 _ **Tapi bagiku tak menjadi masalah seberapa bodohnya diriku.**_

 _ **Tak kujadikan masalah juga mereka yang mengatakan diriku bodoh.**_

 _ **Heii.. Setiap manusia pasti memiliki kebodohan yang tidak disadarinya.**_

 _ **Dan satu kebodohanku yang awalnya tidak kusadari adalah, 'keberadaanmu'.**_

 _ **'Keberadaanmu' yang awalnya tidak berarti besar, berubah menjadi candu bagi hidupku.**_

 _ **Yang entah mengapa membuatku merasa rela menjadi orang terbodoh di hadapanmu.'**_

* * *

Aomine berhenti sejenak mengambil napas untuk melanjutkan paragraf selanjut-

"Pfft.. Bukankah kebodohan merupakan suatu hal yang mutlak padamu Ahomine- _ **cchi**_?" Kise menutup mulutnya agar ia bisa menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

"Betul Mine- _ **chin**_. Dari namamu saja, semua yang di sini bisa menyimpulkan karaktermu. Untuk apa kau memperjelasnya lagi?"

"Apa kau begitu bodoh hingga tidak tau arti dari namamu Ahomine? Kalau kau tidak tau, aku bersedia memberitahumu- _ **nanoday**_ o! Bu-bukan aku perhatian loh ya! Tapi agar kau sadar saja!"

-nya.

 _'Sigh! Mengapa responnya sama seperti Tetsu tadi_?' Aomine kesal dalam hati. "Hei! Kita sudah berteman selama 4 tahun sejak kelas 1 SMP, bagaimana bisa kalian berbicara menghina tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun?. Dan hei! Apa kalian tidak pernah melihat namaku? Namaku Aomine, _bastard_! Bukan Ahomine!"

"Bagiku hal itu saja sama Aho! Pada intinya, mau namamu Ahomine atau Aomine, kau tetap saja bodoh- _ **nanodayo**_! Tetapi jikadengan memanggilmu Aomine bisa membuatmu pintar, aku tak akan segan untuk berhenti memanggilmu Aho- _ **nanodayo**_ "

Aomine frustasi. ' _Ugh Tetsu, tak bisakah kau membantuku_?' Batin Aomine merana sambil menatap bayangannya yang kini malah mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Daiki dan kebodohannya, eh?" Menyeringai. Aomine dengan jelas bisa melihat seringai menyebalkan Akashi yang ditujukkan padanya.

"Heii.. Kalian yang memintaku untuk membacanya! Dan ini yang kudapatkan?" Aomine mulai mencak-mencak sebal.

"Abaikan saja mereka Aomine- _ **kun**_. Ini kan salahmu yang memperjelas seberapa tinggi level kebodohanmu." Nah-nah! Ini nih yang tambah bikin Aomine jengkel.

"Tetsu! Kau sudah menghinaku saat aku membacakan puisiku ini. Kenapa kau ikutan lagi?" Aomine mengacak-acak surai biru tua nya gemas.

"Lanjutkan Daiki!" Keadaan kembali hening. Aomine pun menenangkan dirinya sebelum bersiap kembali untuk membacakan puisinya.

* * *

 _ **'Pernahkah kau sadar bahwa suaramu memiliki daya hancur maha dahsyat?**_

 _ **Ya.. Kau memiliki suara yang dapat menghancurkan pertahanan hatiku.**_

 _ **Kau mampu meluluhlantahkannya dan langsung mengadakan invansi besar-besaran pada hatiku.**_

 _ **Bahkan kehancuran yang terjadi pada perang dunia ke-3 saja masih kalah dengan hancurnya pertahanan hati yang tak mampu untukku bangun kembali hanya karena mendengar suaramu..'**_

* * *

"Ugh.. Ahomine- _ **cchi**_.. Kau berkata seperti itu seakan-akan tau saja bagaimana kejadian perang dunia ke-3 itu terjadi!"

"Hn. Aku berani bertaruh, bahkan si Aho ini tidak tau negara mana yang terlibat pada perang dunia ke-3 itu- _ **nanodayo**_!"

"Aku pun sudah menyampaikan hal yang sama seperti Kise _ **-kun**_ dan Midorima- _ **kun**_ katakan. Tapi sepertinya Aomine- _ **kun**_ tetap memaksakan pengetahuan yang bahkan otaknya pun tak dapat mengolah informasi tersebut dengan baik dan tetap memaksakan hal yang tidak ia ketahui kejadiannya ke dalam puisi buatannya."

Aomine menangkup wajah lelahnya dengan dua tangan, "Kalau kalian sudah tidak tertarik dengan puisiku, akan kuhentikan saat ini juga." Aomine berujar lelah.

"Kau berani mengancamku Daiki?"

"Aku tidak mengancam-mu atau siapapun di sini Akashi. Tapi kalau kalian terus menyela puisiku, kalian tidak akan mendapatkan _**feel**_ yang sudah kuciptakan dalam puisi ini. Dan aku tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaanku pada seseorang yang menjadi inspirasi pada puisi ini." Aomine menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan lembut. Dan hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan empat makluk lainnya yang tiba-tiba merasa menjadi karakter figuran di fanfic ini dengan dua pemeran utama yang saling tatap di bawah naungan pohon sakura. (Author : Posisi Kuroko sudah didekat Aomine lagi loh ya, inget pas Kuroko nepuk bahu Aomine kan? Nah saat itu Kuroko sudah pindah posisi dari Akashi ke Aomine.)

Hening.

"Jadi kumohon, walau terpaksa dan tak ingin mengabulkan keinginanku, bertahanlah untuk tidak memotong puisiku." Akashi berdecih tidak suka, namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

Hening.

"Lanjutkan Mine- _ **chin**_ "

* * *

 _ **'Aku mungkin tidak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa matahari adalah sosok tunggal yang memberi bumi kehangatan dan kehidupan.**_

 _ **Yang aku tau secara pasti adalah, hangat dan hidup yang kurasakan adalah karena kehadiran sosokmu.**_

 _ **Aku mungkin tidak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa bunga yang paling kau sukai keindahannya begitu terasa hambar di mataku**_

 _ **Bagaimana bisa tidak hambar? Jika dengan melihat senyummu saja sudah membuat kata 'indah' tidak lagi bisa menjadi perumpaan bila kumelihat senyummu?**_

 _ **Aku takkan menampik dengan banyaknya orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah sebuah cahaya.**_

 _ **Namun satu hal yang pasti bagiku, jika kau adalah cahayaku.**_

 _ **Cahayaku yang amat menyilaukan, yang bahkan mataku saja sungguh takut untuk menatapmu.**_

 _ **Tapi lebih menakutkan lagi bila kau tidak tertangkap oleh retinaku.'**_

* * *

Angin sore yang sejuk menerpa keenam makluk yang tengah berdiri di taman tersebut, yang rambut biru muda dan biru tua berdiri berhadapan dan saling memandang di bawah naungan pohon sakura yang kadang bunganya jatuh karena terpaan sang angin, yang rambut merah hanya mampu berdiri di luar zona romantis yang mereka ciptakan dengan menatap tajam dua manusia yang saling pandang tersebut, dan tiga sisanya memandang sang kaisar dengan rapalan doa yang tidak henti-hentinya untuk memohon pada **_Kami-sama_** agar saat sesi ini berakhir, nyawa mereka masih tepat berada di raga mereka. Cemburu bisa membunuh logika bukan? Sekalipun logika tersebut dimiliki oleh orang jenius sekaliber Akashi.

Aomine langsung menatap tajam Kise yang sudah mulai membuka mulutnya untuk intrupsi lanjutan. Dan ketika memastikan tidak akan ada yang mengintrupsinya, Aomine melanjutkan puisinya.

* * *

 _ **Apa kau pernah mendengar sebuah kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa waktu akan merubah segalanya?**_

 _ **Aku tidak tahu siapa orang sesat yang mengatakan hal semacam itu, dan tidak berniat untuk mengetahuinya.**_

 ** _Yang aku tahu dan aku sadari adalah, waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu selama ini tidak mampu untuk menggoyahkan eksistensimu di kehidupanku._**

 ** _Waktu tidak mampu merubah definisi rasa yang kumiliki terhadapmu._**

 ** _Waktu tidak dapat menjelaskan mengapa aku bisa begitu menggilaimu._**

 ** _Bahkan waktu yang bergulir selalu membuat perasaanku berkembang setiap aku memikirkanmu._**

 _ **Bagiku kau adalah waktuku.**_

 _ **Karena hanya dengan menghabiskan hari bersamamu sajalah aku merasa waktu bergulir dengan cepat.**_

 _ **Dan hanya merindukan sosokmu ketika harus berpisah**_

* * *

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Aomine namun dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Aomine dan memilih untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

* * *

 _ **'Hei.. Kau makhluk Tuhan yang mampu membuat kata 'indah' tidak berkutik untuk menjadi perumpaan sosokmu yang melebihi kata tersebut,**_

 _ **Hei.. Kau manusia pemilik hatiku yang bahkan diri ini tak mampu lagi untuk mengendalikannya**_

 _ **Hei.. Kau pria yang mengendalikan cahaya hidupku, yang bahkan tanpamu, diri ini tak akan mengerti bisa bertahan tanpa melihatmu sedetik pun atau tidak**_

 _ **Hei.. Kau si penggenggam dari rasa cinta yang Aomine Daiki miliki ini, mau kah kau menjadi cahaya bagi sosok seperti ku?**_

 _ **Menemaniku menempuh segala terjalnya kehidupan yang mungkin akan datang menghadang bersama denganku?'**_

* * *

Kuroko kembali menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Aomine kali ini dengan mata yang memberi keyakinan pada cahayanya tersebut. Sekilas terlihat keraguan di mata Aomine, namun langsung ia tepis ketika tangan kanan Kuroko menggenggam tangan kirinya lembut. Aomine kemudian menarik napas perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya kembali dan membalikkan tubuhnya yang otomatis membelakangi tubuh Kuroko yang kini memasang wajah datarnya kembali dan membuat bingung yang lainnya.

* * *

 _ **'Aku tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana masa depan akan menyambutku.**_

Aomine berjalan tegap dan penuh percaya diri ke arah tiga manusia yang berdiri secara bergerombol.

 _ **Entah itu cerah atau gelap.**_

Ia terus berjalan dan mulai memunculkan senyum tulus yang jarang ia tampilkan.

 _ **Tapi yang bisa kupastikan adalah, mau cerah atau gelap masa depan yang akan menyambutku, asal kau bersedia terus mendampingiku, akan kulalui semua itu.**_

Kemudian ia berhenti lima langkah saat akan mencapai tiga orang sahabatnya.

 _ **Jadi.. Mau kah kau menjadi pendar cahaya di tengah ketidakpastian masa depan yang akan menghampiriku?**_

Aomine berjalan dua langkah secara perlahan dengan satu tangan masuk ke dalam saku celananya.

 _ **Maukah kau menjadi pendamping dari seseorang yang mengharapkan kehadiranmu untuk memenuhi kekosongan keseharianku?**_

Murasakibara dan Midorima tiba-tiba pergi dari Kise yang mematung karena ia merasa bahwa tatapan Aomine memaku dirinya sehingga membuat kaki yang seharusnya mengikuti dua sahabatnya untuk beranjak dari situ tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan malah tetap berdiri di sana.

 _ **Yang kebersamaan kita hanya bisa dipisahkan oleh kematian yang mendatangi kita.**_

Angin sore kembali menerpa wajah Aomine diikuti dengan beberapa helai bunga sakura yang ikut terbawa oleh sang angin. Membuat Aomine secara refleks mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku dan berusaha mengambil helai bunga sakura yang lewat dihadapannya.

 _ **Bukan karena pertengkaran konyol atau adanya omong kosong pihak ketiga yang mengganggu hubungan kita?**_

Aomine berhenti ketika jarak yang memisahkan dirinya dan sosok yang ada di hadapannya hanya satu langkah. Kemudian bersimpuh di hadapannya dengan menatap langsung mata Kise yang semua orang tahu bahwa itu adalah tatapan memuja, tulus, kebenaran, keteguhan hati untuk memilih, dan. . . mencintai. Diraihnya tangan kanan Kise dengan tangan kanan Aomine, sedangkan tangan satunya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menangkap helaian bunga sakura ia buka perlahan dan memerlihatkan sabuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua.

 _ **Maukah kau.. Kise Ryouta, menjadi seseorang yang berarti bagi hidupku?**_

Aomine membuka kotak beludru tersebut dengan tangan kirinya sambil tetap menatap lurus mata Kise yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Entahlah, tapi hal itu membuat senyum Aomine terlihat bertambah bahagia.

* * *

Hening...

Hening...

Hen-

 _ **CRASH**_!

Tiga buah gunting baru saja lepas landas dengan lengan kanan dan kiri si kegelapan yang menjadi tempat singgah sementara sebelum menancap dengan sukses di batu hias yang mengelilingi taman dengan berisi bunga Iris, Anggrek, Tulip, Daisy, dan Mawar yang menjadi latar antara Aomine dan Kise, dan satunya lagi dengan indahnya menancap di tanah dekat sepatu sebelah kanan Aomine. Kaget, Aomine langsung berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Katakan! Katakan sebelum aku membunuhmu! Di mana Aomine Daiki berada?!" Desis Akashi tajam dengan dirinya yang sudah ada di depan Aomine ditemani sebuah gunting yang sudah siaga 5cm dekat leher Aomine **plus** aura mematikan yang sudah menguar dari tubuhnya.

"A-a-ku mungkin tidak terlalu peduli pada si Aho satu itu! Tapi tidak kubiarkan seorang pembunuh dan penyamar sepertimu akan selamat keluar dari sini- _ **nanodayo**_!" Midorima telah siap dengan sebuah batu sebesar bola basket, bergaya cool sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya sekaligus melancarkan aura hitamnya pada seseorang yang ia anggap pembunuh rekan setimnya.

"Huh.. Bagaimana bisa kau menembakku dengan sosok si Aho itu-ssu?! Apa kau kira kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkanku akan bertambah karena hal itu?" Ucap Kise dengan nada sinis dan kini bentuk berdirinya sudah membentuk kuda-kuda Karate yang pernah ia copy sebelumnya. Mata berkaca-kaca yang sebelumnya Aomine lihat sudah sirna sepenuhnya. Salahkan pemikiran pendek yang Kise miliki sehingga hal konyol seperti Aomine yang sedang disabotase langsung ia setujui begitu saja.

"Akan ku hancurkan kau!" Murasakibara masuk mode _**adult titan**_ -nya (?)

Hening..

Aomine masih berusaha untuk me- _loading_ keadannya saat ini. Yap keadaannya saat ini bisa dikatakan kritis. Heii.. Diancam dengan sebuah gunting yang berada 5 cm dari lehermu dengan sebelumnya 3 gunting melakukan pemanasan untuk menancap indah di tubuhnya, yang masih untungnya sengaja di pelesetkan oleh si penerbang gunting. Kemudian diancam dengan sebuah batu yang besarnya seperti bola basket yang biasa ia mainkan, dan bisa membuatnya sakaratul maut saat itu juga jika si _ **tsundere**_ Midorima kehilangan akalnya dan melakukan _three point shoot_ padanya, bagaimana? Belum lagi si pujaan hati yang malah memandangnya tajam dan sinis, membuat ia gentar untuk meminta jawaban atas perasaannya atau tidak. Terakhir si _baby titan_ yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura gelap untuk menghancurkan dirinya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Minna! Kalian kenapa huh?" Aomine berujar dengan gugup. "Dan Akashi, jauhkan gunting ini dari leherku. Kau membuatku takut untuk bergerak tahu! Dan kau Midorima, taruh batu itu ke tempat asalnya. Kalau ada setan lewat dan membuatmu melempar batu itu ke arahku bagaimana huh? Kau Kise! Jangan menatapku seperti itu, itu menyakiti hatiku. Untuk Murasakibara, pendam aura hitammu itu untuk menggertak musuh! Jangan menggertakku!"

"Aku akan menurunkan guntingku kalau kau mau mengatakan di mana Daiki saat ini. Dan jangan mencoba untuk berbohong padaku. Karena mungkin saja gunting ini memiliki pemikiran sendiri untuk melesak masuk ke lehermu!" Akashi menyeringai dengan keji.

"Dan jangan berharap aku akan meletakkan batu ini di tempatnya kembali- _ **nanodayo**_. Kau harus menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dulu mengenai keberadaan Aomine saat ini!"

Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya menuju satu-satunya rekan tim basket yang tidak menghakiminya dan menjadi satu-satunya harapan dari situasi gila nan konyol yang sedang menimpanya saat ini.

"Minna-san, kenapa kalian masuk mode _berserk_ , hn?" Semua mata beralih pada satu-satunya entitas terimut di sana. "Kenapa kalian tidak bisa mengenali satu-satunya kegelapan yang biasa menemani kita sejak SMP? Kalau kalian ragu apakah dia Aomine atau bukan, coba kalian periksa gelapnya kulit pemuda itu. Kupastikan bahwa kulit gelap, berdaki, sering berkeringat itu cocok dengan pemuda tersebut." Kuroko berbicara OOC.

Hening.. Semua mengikuti instruksi Kuroko untuk mengecek keadaan kulit tersangka.

Kulit Gelap? . . . . . Cocok!

Berdaki? . . . . . . Cocok!

Berkeringat? . . . . . Cocok!

"Ja-jadi kau benar A-Aomine- ** _nanodayo_**? Bu-bukan aku merasa lega ya kalau kau baik-baik saja! Ingat itu- ** _nanodayo_**!" Keheningan akhirnya dipecahkan oleh kata-kata dari si _**tsundere**_ yang akhirnya tersadar bahwa sosok di depannya itu benar sahabatnya. Batu yang digenggam Midorima pun diletakkan kembali ke tempatnya, begitupula dengan gunting Akashi yang sudah kembali ke peradabannya, serta Kise yang sudah berdiri normal tanpa kuda-kuda Karate lagi, dan Murasakibara yang masuk mode _baby titan_ lagi(?).

' _Ha-haruskah mereka memastikan diriku lewat kulitku? For God's sake!'_ Batin Aomine yang merasa ternistai.

"Jadi.. Kise- _ **kun**_ , apa jawabanmu?"

"Hm? Jawaban apa Kuroko- _ **cchi**_? Apa kau bertanya seuatu padaku-ssu?"

"Maksud Kuro- _ **chin**_ , jawabanmu atas perasaan labil Mine- _ **chin**_ yang ia sebut sebagai cinta tadi Kise-chin." Jleb! Apa katanya tadi? Perasaan labil?

Wajah Kise memerah tanpa bisa ia cegah, dan membuat seringai jahil Akashi juga ikut merekah karenanya.

"Ada apa Ryouta? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa karena kau bingung bagaimana cara untuk menolak kegelapan yang bila ia menjadi pasanganmu bisa melumat habis indah ccahayamu?" Akashi mulai ketularan OOC-nya Kuroko.

Detak jantung Aomine berpacu lebih kencang. . .

Midorima yang mengetahui gelagat jahil Akashi memutuskan untuk ikut ambil bagian, "Menurut ramalan Oha Asa yang kudengar hari ini adalah bahwa Gemini tidak cocok dengan Virgo untuk menjalankan sebuah hubungan asmara- _ **nanodayo**_! Bukan berarti aku peduli loh ya kalau kalian jadian hari ini dan putus besok hari." Ucap Midorima se- _cool_ mungkin.

Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan warna wajah yang sudah berubah normal dan kini entah mengapa terlihat ragu. Aomine menjadi tambah gelisah melihat gelagat Kise yang memiliki kemungkinan akan menolaknya.

"Menurutku Kise- _ **chin**_ akan lebih cocok dengan susu vanilla daripada dark chocolate, nom. Selain vanilla rasanya manis, ia terlihat lebih bersih daripada dark chocolate yang pahit dan terlihat dekil, nom."

Aomine berubah pucat saat Kise menatapnya datar tanpa emosi sama sekali. Dan bertambah pucat saat Kise mulai menggerakkan mulutnya.

"Menurutku, wajah memerah bukan karena ingin menolak sesuatu Akashi _ **-kun**_. Tetapi ia malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan aslinya. Dan Midorima- _ **kun**_ , jangan jadikan ramalan sebagai suatu tolak ukur dalam hubungan asmara. Karena pribadi seseorang dibentuk secara internal oleh gen dan eksternal oleh lingkungan. Untuk Murasakibara- _ **kun**_ , kuakui tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan susu vanilla. Tapi dark coklat bisa menyeimbangkan dan menetralkan rasa yang terlalu manis. Sama seperti hidup yang tidak selalu manis, dark coklat menyadarkan kita untuk berani mengambil risiko bila hidup yang biasa kita anggap manis berubah haluan menjadi pahit. Jadi Kise- _ **kun**_ , jangan dengarkan omongan ngaco dari mereka. Dengarkan kata hatimu, dengarkan perasaanmu, tatap Aomine- _ **kun**_ dan rasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Bayangkan perasaan yang akan kau dapatkan jika berdiri di sampingnya sebagai seseorang yang akan menjadi ' ** _The One'_** bagi Aomine- _ **kun**_. Dan pikirkan perasaanmu jika besok Aomine- _ **kun**_ berjalan dengan seseorang yang ia anggap ' _ **The One**_ ', dan orang itu bukanlah Kise-kun." Kuroko OOC parah!

Aomine berubah menjadi lebih rileks karena sang bayangan yang berpihak padanya. Wajah Kise pun tidak sedatar sebelumnya. Hanya 2 manusia yang mendecih tidak suka karena kejahilannya dianggap serius dan satu _baby titan_ yang malas menanggapi serius ucapan panjang Kuroko.

Kise merenungi segala perkataan OOC Kuroko. ' _Bagaimana perasaanku jika menjadi 'The One' untuk Ahomine-_ _ **cchi?**_ _Dan apa yang terjadi dengan perasaanku jika bukan aku yang menjadi 'The One' untuk si bodoh itu?'_

"A-aku sudah memikirkan semua kata-katamu Kuroko- _ **cchi**_." Wajah Kise berubah menjadi serius. Dan tidak bisa terbaca mengenai apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh makhluk nyaring tersebut.

"Aomine-cchi, aku -"

"HEI KALIAN YANG DI SANA! INI SUDAH JAM 5 SORE! KALIAN KIRA SEKOLAH INI TIDAK MEMILIKI JAM OPERASIONAL HAH? JIKA INGIN HANG OUT JANGAN DI SEKOLAH!" Suara menggelegar dari arah pintu masuk taman yang secara tiba-tiba tersebut langsung saja memotong ucapan Kise. Yang setelah dilihat oleh anggota Kisedai plus Kuroko adalah seorang satpam yang biasa melakukan pemeriksaan sebelum mengunci gerbang sekolah.

"A-aah.. Kita sudah disuruh pulang Minna! Kalau begitu aku duluan. Jaa.." ucap Kise kelewat semangat yang ia lakukan untuk menyamarkan kegugupannya. Ia menghampiri Aomine sebentar dan berbisik pelan sebelum ia lari dengan cepat meninggalkan lima sahabat lainnya dengan sebuah teriakan frustasi. Sedangkan Aomine sedang berdiri membatu dengan wajah pucat, "BAKA KISEEEEE!" Kemudian berlari mengejar Kise dan meninggalkan empat orang sahabatnya.

"Arra.. ternyata ada dua orang yang sudah bosan hidup, heh?" Seringai bengis Akashi terlihat jelas. Setelah lama ia menunggu penjelasan yang diberikan Aomine, mendengar untaian kalimat-kalimat picisan, melihat ia mengutarakan perasaannya, dan kini ia ditinggal oleh dua aktor utama? Bagus sekali.

Kuroko kemudian menggenggam sebelah tangan Akashi, "Ayo pulang Akashi-kun." Kemudian Akashi dan Kuroko pergi meninggalkan dua sahabatnya yang cengo.

"Humm.. mungkin besok aku akan ikut membantu Aka- _ **chin.**_ Ayo Mido- _ **chin**_." Midorima hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Murasakibara. Terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi atau masuk mode tsundere nya.

Dan tinggallah si satpam yang diam tidak mengerti.

 **TBC**

 **Review Please \\(^_^)/**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Finally.. Setelah uring-uringan mau apdet tapi bentrok sama tugas kuliah yang berjibun itu bisa apdet lagi fufu.. Sebelumnya mau minta maaf ya minna jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian yang mengharapkan kalau Kuroko yang bakal buat puisi ke anggota Kisedai lainnya. Saya juga sudah memiliki ide seperti itu dan beberapa kali membuat alur ceritanya. Namun na-as, saya tidak bisa *hiks* Dan jadilah seperti ini ceritanya. Mohon jangan ada yang kecewa karena hal tersebut, dan maaf juga kalau _genre_ nya saya rubah dari _Friendship - Humor_ menjadi _Romance - Humor._ Terimakasih untuk yang sudah bersedia membacanya dan me- _review_ nya *terharu*. Terimakasih juga buat _**kouhai** _ merangkap _editor_ merangkap _asisten_ merangkap _beta_ yang bersedia saya paksa untuk baca fanfic ini dan yang sebelumnya _._

Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia membacanya ^^ _Let's Reply your Review Guys_ :)

 **zhichaloveanime** : Arra.. Arra.. Aku tidak percaya- ** _ssu_ ** jika fanfic buatanku ini bisa membuatmu tidak berhenti tertawa. _Review_ dari Zhic- _ **san**_ sungguh membuatku semangat- _ **ssu**_! Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me- _review_. Tolong selalu dukung saya yaaa~

 **Ale Genoveva** : (Kuroko ambil alih) Anno Ale-san, tolong jangan menuduhku yang mem-php-in Aomine- _ **kun,**_ aku hanya korban delusi dari Neutral- ** _san_** yang pada saat itu tiba-tiba mendapat wangsit mengenai kegelapan. Terimakasih sudah me- _review_ fanfic ini. Tolong terus dukung Neutral- ** _san._** Ia sungguh bahagia dengan _review_ Anda.

 **Akaverd20** : Fufu.. terimakasih sudah merasa terhibur dengan fanfic ini. Semoga tetap membaca dan mendukung saya lewat _review_ seperti kemarin yaa.. Terimakasih.

 **Kurary** : Wkwk.. Terimakasiihh XD Saya pun tidak sadar mengapa bisa membuat puisi seperti ini dan menyakiti Mine- ** _chin_**. Ini sudah dilanjutkan, semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa.. Terimakasih atas _review_ nya. Tetap dukung dan tunggu terus apdetan saya yaa..

 **Rive Eve Akashi** : Ada- _ **ssu**_.. Adaaaaa... Silakan dibaca kelanjutannya. Semoga tidak mengecewakanmu- _ **ssu**_! Terimakasih atas _review_ nya dan jangan lupa untuk selalu dukung saya- ** _ssu!_**

 **Shiroimiya Rea** : Haha.. tidak mengganggu kelasmu ketika Shiromiya- ** _san_** sedang ngakak di kelaskan? Kuharap tidak membacanya saat guru/ dosen sedang mengajar- ** _ssu._** Maaf tidak membuat Omake dari chapter sebelumnya. Tapi saya buat lanjutan chapter dari yang sebelumnya kok, jadi bisa simpan guntingmu itu Shiromiya- _ **san**_? Semoga tidak kecewa dengan lanjutannya yaa.. Terimakasih telah _review._ Dan tolong selalu dukung saya.

 **rizumu** : Sungguuuhhh? Padahal saya tidak pede dengan chapter kemarin. Saya lanjut- _ **ssu.**_ Semoga humornya masih tetap dapat dan bisa menghiburmu yaa.. Terimakasih atas _review_ nyaa.. Selalu dukung saya- ** _ssu!_**

 **Rzakkia14 : ** Yeah.. Entahlah mengapa Kuroko- _ **kun**_ bisa seperti itu *ditatap Kuroko* Gomenne karena tidak membuat omake nya. Tapi saya membuat lanjutan chapternya kok. Semoga suka yaa.. Terimakasih atas _review_ nyaa.. Selalu butuh dukunganmu Rzakkia- _ **san**_

 **Indah605** :Terimakasih pujiannyaaa.. Sudah dilanjuuutt.. Saya sudah berencana seperti itu Indah- ** _san_. ** Namun takdir memilih jalan lain (?) Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu, ne. Terimakasih sudah _review._ Terimakasih atas semangatnya dan selalu semangatin saya yaa untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnyaa..

Pokoknya terimakasih Minnaaa.. Terimakasih sudah _review,_ terimakasih sudah dukung saya. Selalu beri semangat saya lewat _review_ yaa.. Tetapi jangan flame loh yaa.. Masih belum cukup usia untuk nerima flame (?)

Sampai bertemu kembali di chapter selanjutnyaa..


End file.
